Talk:Python
Couldn't the .357 Magnum and the Python be two different weapons? That's what I think. I don't think that Treyarch would just show us a weapon name in one gameplay and then change it in another.... -- Well, remember in MW2, a certain sniper was called the M14 Ebr in campaign, but was called M21 EBR in multiplayer. Play2often 00:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Play2often They probably wanted the Python to stand out on it's own because there's another revolver in WaW called .357 Magnum, they probably didn't want people 2 confuse between the two. -The Asian Gangsta' 02:40pm, August 31, 2010 Where is the Python in the MP Trailer? I've watched the trailer dozens of times, but never seen the python or 'snub nose." specifically, at what time does it show up? thanks Play2often 00:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Play2often Right before the sniper scene. -- Merger w/ .357? According to the wikipedia article the python and the .357 are the same gun. Sign your posts. Also other revolvers fire the .357 Magnum, you know. Also, the .357 Magnum in CoD:WaW looks more like a S&W Model 686 than a Colt Python. :Hypocrite? 02:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : :It does looks like 2 different guns all together :Wiki-waffle 14:35, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : The Python is a MODEL TYPE of a Colt revolver, in .357 Magnum, which is a CALIBER. Not all revolvers are .357's, and the revolver in WaW is a Smith and Wesson Model 27. By the way, the Smith & Wesson Model 686 is stainless steel, I believe the one you meant was the Model 586. ACOG scope...? Says in the article that you one of the possible attatchments is the ACOG scope. Is this true? Because I'm pretty sure trying to put a scope on a revolver is impossible (though I could be wrong). OrcishTroll 14:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm ACOG is an attachment. A Lonely Nomad 16:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) You can technically put a ACOG on a revolver. A red dot pointer can be mounted on, so theroretically a ACOG has a place to be mounted... Price25 Treyarch did something similar to the revolver in Quantum of Solace. Instead of it being an ACOG/increased-zoom scope, it took the appearance of a reflex sight similar to the reflex featured in Black Ops, making long-range shooting easier. Automechtech1 04:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Alternatively, it could be an entirely different scope altogether. I've seen Hunting style scopes on revolvers. Also can anyone confirm whether this is true or not? :A lot of scopes can be seen on revolvers, magnum ammo types generally have greater range than normal pistol cartridges, making long-range optics much more useful. ( http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/44/Python-silhouette.jpg ) 13:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Most likely seen above in the picture :Wiki-waffle 14:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Snub nose increases accuracy but decreases damage? How does this work? How does making the barrel shorter make it more accurate? Samiam22 08:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't really work, but on the wiki, treat all weapons as if they came from Star Wars.(as if they weren't real) so snub noses in real life don't really effect it that way. just pretend they do. Price25 :Question is this actually confirmed? Or did someone just get it mixed up? Because I'd imagine it would do the exact opposite, decrease accuracy/range but increase damage Draco122 10:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : :well, the theory on how it works is quite simple - shorter barrel = shorter recovery time for recoil to settle = better accuracy but less damage as with the shorter barrel = less riffling of the barrel; :therefore: less damage, more accuracy :Wiki-waffle 14:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : That shouldn't be it at all, Wiki. Typically, a shorter barrel means less weight to the front end of the gun, actually increasing recoil, and accuracy and power should be reduced as well because of the shorter barrel (though the power difference would be negligible IRL). Really, a shorter barrel is only useful for concealing a weapon and for making it more wieldy in extreme close quarters. 20:16, October 29, 2010 (UTC) According to DenKirson, the Snub Nose increases the center-speed (the time it takes for recoil to recover), and actually has no effect on the weapon's kick. Link LITE992 04:53, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Adding something, Snub Nosing a weapon would decrease damage, accuracy, and increase recoil. Like said before less barrel weight does increase recoil. Having a shorter barrel does mean less rifling meaning not only less accuracy from spin, but also a slightly decreased range. And shortening the barrel disallows all of the gunpowder to burn before the bullet leaves the barrel decreasing the muzzle velocity, and therefore both range and damage. So all in all snub nosing a real python would decrease damage, range, and accuracy, while increasing recoil. BobTheJackson Reloading In the team deathmatch video the person shoots 6 rounds out of both pythons but only one is reloaded and the ammo counter is reset for both pistols. Hunter Steven 11:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm sure they'll fix it by the time its released on the 6th of December, 2010. Capt MacTavish 11:36, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :I realize that the Real Life policy is in effect, but a revolver does not eject shells. It's just not possible. I think it is safe to phrase it as "A revolver" and "when the USER reloads" rather than "THE revolver" and "when the PLAYER reloads". Ryemccrory 04:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) 26th december that's not right It's realeased on the 9th of noveber Speed Reloader The Python in the Wager Match trailer was using a speed reloader, cuz it obviously didn't have an ACOG or dual wield. Chantufan 02:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Sign your posts, and it might not be true. the Python might have an attachment added later on by Treyarch or there is already another attachment we don't know about. what's more goreie black ops or world at war Sign your posts. Also, this has nothing to do with the Python. BengalMan81 16:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Speedloader Dual Wield? When dual wielding the python, it appears it automatically gains a speedloader due to the extremely fast reload time. Normally weapons with dual-wield/akimbo reload faster. For example, the Model 1887 in MW2 reloaded faster with akimbo, but it was still obviously being reloaded one shell at a time. The dual pythons seems to reload in one action. --Ant423 20:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. The Pythons gain speed reloaders when Dual Wielded. Ryemccrory 04:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Protect the page Protect the page so that only admins and mods and edit it. Someone is going around saying that the .44 magnum and the python are the same weapons BUT THEY"RE NOT! Dinosaurfan1 18:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC) reloading The article states that: When reloading with the Speed Reloader, the player holds the muzzle up and dumps the rounds before inserting the new rounds. This is impossible to do, as an ejector rod needs to be used. In reality you can empty many revolvers by simply tilting the gun upward. please sign your posts. Callofdutyfan5695 22:43, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Mason's own sidearm? Could this weapon technically be Mason's personal sidearm? Because, in the campaign mission "Executive Order", one of the starting weapons is a Python with Speed Reloader. Granted, there are a wide variety of weapons that he uses, and this could be another one, but, in the mission "S.O.G." (or whichever one you start out with the M16 w/ Masterkey and an M60) when Woods' M16 jams and the Viet Cong soldier turned around to shoot him, Mason draws a Python, no attachments, and kills the VC soldier. So, is it safe to assume that instead of dropping the Python in "Executive Order" when the player is handed the crossbow, he just holsters it and it can't be accessed (under normal circumstances) by the player for the rest of the mission, but he carries it with him? BengalMan81 16:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The Cobra In the article, it states" "Be wary that the ammo capacity does not improve, meaning every shot counts." However, about two sentences before that (and in the chart just below) the article says that both the magazine capacity and reserve ammunition increase. Contradictory much? I've removed that line, but if I mistook its meaning for something else please let me know. --Darth Ultimatum (talk) 23:46, April 23, 2013 (UTC) The VC's Python In "Payback", the VC Bookie actually can be seen reloading the gun, inserting the round that will later kill him, so that's why Mason takes the CZ75. Python in SP? In the Campaign there is a Python (Not Obtainable) You just see it in the First Mission on the Leg of Guy with Grenade Launcher. ( 06:11, March 16, 2014 (UTC)) :That's not surprising; the weapon is seen as part of several characters models. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 10:33, March 16, 2014 (UTC)